


The Perfect Trophy

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown is always adding to his collection, but Jazz never would have thought he was going to be part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Trophy

Jazz couldn’t have been in more trouble than he was now. He had gone for a ride around on this planet alone, deciding to explore the planet’s city alone. Next thing he knew, something hit him hard and when he transformed to retaliate, he was smacked over the helm and knocked unconscious. To make matter worse, when he woke up, his servos were hung over his helm as he was suspended off the ground, his pedes barely touching the floor. He couldn’t tell where he was at and his comm.-link had been jammed, making him unable to contact anyone. This could not get any worse.  
  
“Well, what do we have here?” a rough, thick voice chuckled from his right.  
  
Never mind. They just did.  
  
Jazz glared as he saw Lockdown emerge from the shadows, a wicked smirk planted across his face. “I should’ve guessed it was you,” he growled. “So, what do you want?”  
  
“You’ve got a smart mouth, kid,” he chuckled, circling him as though he were prey. “Better learn to control it.” His optics traced over his aft and he licked his lip plating at the sight of it. “Nice aft.”  
  
Jazz just glared at him, not noticing the hungry, feral look in the bounty hunter’s optics.  
  
Lockdown stepped back in front of him and slowly crept up to him, looking down at the white ninja-bot’s face. He gently seized the side of his face and titled it up, making Jazz growl. “Don’t touch me, fragging bastard.”  
  
The older mech ran a thumb across his plump lips, making him shudder. This guy was nothing but trouble and bad news. The look in his optics proved that to be true enough.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to be so hostile,” he said. “That kind of attitude could and will get you into trouble…” His hook came up to his face as he drew back his servo, the sharp tip tracing over his cheek plating and making the white bot growl at him.  
  
“Lemme go.”  
  
“No can do, ninja-bot,” Lockdown chuckled, his servo tracing down his back. “You see, I’ve been watching you for a while and I’ve gotta say that you would make a beautiful trophy… You’re quite the hottie.”  
  
Jazz flashed him a glare that could have split a mountain in two.  
  
The bounty hunter merely laughed as his servo dropped down to Jazz’s aft, who in turn buck his hips at the sudden contact. He flashed a dangerous glare at his and snarled, “What the frag you doing?!”  
  
“That aft on yours is pretty smooth, darling… How does the rest of your body feel?”  
  
Jazz let out a startled cry as Lockdown slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss, his servo and hook dropping down to his thighs and lifting him up. Jazz jerked in response, groaning angrily into the kiss as he felt the older mech try to force his glossa inside. The cyber-ninja growled and promptly bit down hard on the appendage, making the bounty hunter hiss in pain and pull back, licking the energon that trailed down his lips.  
  
“So… you wanna play rough, kid?”  
  
Jazz choked out a gasp when Lockdown grinded against him, who smirked as he glared at him in both angry and apprehension.  
  
“Then let’s skip the caresses and get right down to the ‘facing, hmm?”  
  
Jazz gasped as Lockdown dropped to his knees, his servo and hook moving to his thighs and lifting them up and out of the way, allowing him to run his dentals and glossa over his groin plating. He let out a choked cry and shook his helm furiously. “Ah! Frag you doing, man?! UGH! Lemme go!”  
  
“Oh hush now, darling,” he purred, dragging his glossa over the rapidly heating metal. “Now, are you gonna open up or to I have to get violent?”  
  
“I ain’t opening nothing for you!” he snarled, struggling to free his legs from the hold the bounty hunter had them in.  
  
Lockdown just chuckled. “Fine, but it’ll hurt.” Then in one swift movement, he ripped the white ninja-bot’s interfacing clean off his frame, drawing energon and causing complete pain to shoot up his body and let out an agonized, choked cry.  
  
He smirked. “I told you it was gonna hurt.” He ran his glossa over where there was energon blood and licked it clean, which made him shiver and choke out in disgust. “Sweet.”  
  
Jazz began to shake as he glared furiously at his captor. “What do you want?”  
  
“You,” he chuckled, moving his lips to the base of his cable. “You’d make a nice trophy…” He moved his glossa down to his port. “A very nice trophy.”  
  
The Elite Guard member howled as he felt Lockdown lick at his port, his wet glossa tracing over the rim and occasionally probed him. A sickening pleasure build within him and his once lax cable began to stiff. The bounty hunter laughed.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Go frag yourself – AH?!” Jazz moaned out as the older mech’s glossa went up to his hardened spike, running it along the hot metal and flicking it against the tip, causing Jazz to cry out even more. “Damn it! Don’t touch me!”  
  
Lockdown promptly ignored him as both of their arousals began to build up, though Jazz fruitlessly resisted his. It felt too good to be rape, but here he was, moaning and groaning as his cable was sucked and his thighs were rubbed. He bucked his hips as he could feel both his spike and port start to leak lubricant and when the bounty hunter pulled away, he snarled, “Damn it…! Ugh…! Just lemme go!”  
  
“No way.” Lockdown’s optics fell to his leaking port and he licked his lips, smirking. “You’re getting pretty wet there, darling… Lemme have a quick taste and get you ready.”  
  
“What the slag are you – AH?! Oh! Frag!”  
  
He fairly screamed as the older mech moved his glossa back down to his now wet and dripping port, licking around the rim and then, ever so slowly, penetrated inside in hot, tight port with the tip of his wet appendage, which made him moan even louder and buck his hips. “Frag! Ugh! Oh! AH!”  
  
The glossa easily slipped inside as Jazz was anything but a virgin and that his port was so wet that all he could feel was pleasure build up within him as Lockdown’s glossa whirled inside of him, licking over sensitive internal wirings. He bucked his hips and moaned and trembled as he continued to be eaten out. As the pleasure built up within him, he shook his helm frantically and choked out, “Frag it…! Man, you sick…! Fragging sick…! UGH!”  
  
The glossa probed his deeper, hitting a spot that was previously untouched. It nearly sent him into overload as he threw his helm back and screamed. Lockdown sensed his victim’s pending climax and he pulled back, making the white bot whine from the loss of contact as he licked his lips clean.  
  
“You taste pretty good, kid.”  
  
Jazz gasped as the bounty hunter retracted his own groin plating and hoisted up his legs, forcing them around his waist. He struggled to free himself, but he couldn’t. All he did was whimper as he felt the other’s hard and thick spike press against his port, merely brushing the hot tight opening. Jazz groaned a bit. Frag, if he wanted to rape him, he just wanted him to do it already and get it over with. Even though he didn’t want any of this, the building pleasure and his pending overload were just too much to ignore.  
  
And the psychotic bounty hunter knew it too as he licked up his jaw line, making Jazz let out small whimpers as he tried to practically impale himself on that thick cable.  
  
“Ah, my poor darling’s begging for something,” he chuckled, which made Jazz growl. “What do you want?”  
  
“Fragging glitch…! Ugh! You know what I want…! Ahn!”  
  
He chuckled. “Well then, darling… Beg me for it or else I’ll just leave you hanging there.”  
  
“No!” he cried in horror, shaking his helm frantically. He didn’t want to be raped, but not being able to overload was even more painful than anything. He had old lovers that had some weird kinks in the past. “Damn it, Lockdown! Ugh! Frag me! Frag me hard! Oh! Ah! NOW!”  
  
“Desperate cutie, aren’t you?” he chuckled, kissing and nipping at his neck cables. “Fine. I’m not gonna be easy though, darling.”  
  
Then, in one swift motion, Lockdown rammed his entire spike straight into his aft, which made Jazz’s optics widened as he was filled to brim and caused him to scream in ecstasy as numerous inner nodes were brushed over and stimulated. He didn’t even have time to adjust to the hardness within him as Lockdown began to move, first starting out slow, teasing his port’s wirings, but his lust spiraled out of control as he watched the Autobot buck and moan in his grasp, wanton cries and pleasured screams filling his audio receptors.  
  
Jazz’s screams filled the room as Lockdown began to pound into his white ninja-bot, grunt and growling as his spike was squeezed by the other. “Frag…! Ugh! Damn, your aft is so tight…! So fragging tight! Ngh!”  
  
“Ugh! Oh! AH!” the younger mech choked out. “Slag…! Right there…! Right there – AH?!”  
  
The bounty hunter began to slam the head of his cable against the very depths of Jazz’s aft port, which in turn made him scream like a whore bot and buck his hips to meet each hard thrust. Overload was rapidly approaching the two of them, but the hell Lockdown would climax first. He wanted to watch his prize scream out in pure ecstasy when he released. Even though Jazz said he didn’t want this before, he was just begging to make Lockdown have him release.  
  
The bounty hunter was more than happy to oblige.  
  
“Frag kid…! AH! It’s like – Ugh! – you’re gonna squeeze my cable off!”  
  
Jazz just moaned and bucked his hips, meeting the brutal thrusts that continued to spend sparks shoot throughout his body. He was so close, so fragging close that he could feel everything just tighten up. He needed to overload. He needed to just fragging overload already.  
  
Lockdown granted his wish and slammed into one final time, hitting that one spot that made his scream as loud as his vocalizer would allow, not caring if the entire universe heard his moan. He overloaded hard, lubricant shooting out of his cable and hitting both of the mechs’ torsos and a bit on Lockdown’s lips. The sight of his captive climax drove Lockdown to his own overload, letting out a low and long moan as he flooded the younger mech’s port, who had already passed out from his own release.  
  
The bounty hunter panted above the white bot before looking down at him, licking his lips to taste the other’s savory fluids. It was sweet, like high-grade energon. He smirked to himself. This was definitely a prize worth his while.  
  
He pulled out of the Autobot and wiped off his spike of any remaining lubricants, smirking and chuckling as he watched his transfluids seep out of the white aft, trailing down his thighs and onto the floor. The sight alone made him reluctant to clean the Elite Guard member up, so he decided to leave him that way. He slipped his cable back into its compartment and walked over to the beauty, stroking his heated cheek plating.  
  
“You are definitely gonna be the best trophy I’ve ever gotten, darling.”


End file.
